These Three Words
by RachWhitt91
Summary: My first attempt, its a Sharon and Andy story. Hope you enjoy it :)
1. Chapter 1

These Three Words

Chapter 1

Andy Flynn had never been more certain of anything in his life. He was in love. This certainty had kept him awake for countless nights. The problem was not that he was in love; it was that he couldn't find the courage to tell her. He was scared; scared of what she might say or how she would react. There was also another reason stopping him and that being that she was merely meters away in her room across the hall, he couldn't just blurt out he loved her while she looked after him, helping him recover from surgery.

He had wanted to tell her for so long how he felt, way before the bust up with car and the stupid blood clot happened. One thing was for sure though this was a mess. Why did he leave it so long? He was sure she felt the same way, the looks she gave him, they way she looked after him, worried for him, even just the way she acted around him. What if she didn't feel the same yet? What if he told her and she couldn't say it back? All these thoughts had Andy tossing and turning in his bed guaranteeing another sleepless night.

As daylight peaked through the shutters Andy stared at the ceiling he could hear her going about her morning routine, of which he was now very familiar after staying at hers for the past few weeks. H e could hear the shower turn on the thought of her in the shower assured Andy was very much awake.

Sharon Raydor let the hot water of the shower run down her back easing her tired muscles. This morning she was especially tired she was used to functioning without much rest, years on the force had seen to that, however she couldn't blame her job for her exhaustion this morning. No. This was all one Andy Flynn's fault. Ever since she had found out he had been injured after been thrown from a suspect's car she had worried for him. He had looked so vulnerable sitting in her office trying to convince everyone he was ok; he did a pretty good job that was until he collapsed of course. She had made her mind up there and then that he would stay with her while he recovered. She enjoyed looking after him, although he didn't exactly make it easy, he was a very stubborn patient.

Sharon turned off the shower and wrapped herself a towel smiling at the thought of Andy. When he had to go for surgery she had been sick with worry, what if he didn't survive? Sharon couldn't imagine her life without Andy, wouldn't want to. Who would want to imagine life without the one you loved. Fortunately surgery had been a success and his recovery was going well. The worry over his health hadn't been keeping her awake anymore. No, what was keeping her awake was that she was in love with Andy Flynn and didn't know how to tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sharon finished getting ready and headed towards the kitchen to make coffee, she was tempted to check on Andy but decided to let him sleep a little longer; she would bring him a nice hot mug of coffee. Coffee really was the only way to make sure Andy was fully awake.

"Come in" called Andy hearing the soft knocks at the door.

Sharon entered holding a mug of coffee and warm smile on her face. God she was beautiful Andy thought to himself he almost blurted I love you right there.

"Morning Andy, how are you feeling? Did you sleep alright?" asked Sharon, Andy could see the concern in her emerald eyes.

"I'm great thanks never better, slept like a baby in fact, how did you sleep?"

Andy replied grinning he took a minute to appreciate just how beautiful she was, he also liked to check out what she was wearing and today didn't disappoint. Her skirt hugged her hips and emphasised her petite waist, her blouse was a deep purple which accentuated her green eyes and fit her in all the right places. Andy almost groaned with approval but instead took a sip of his coffee.

"I slept just fine thank you, now I shouldn't be too late tonight but Rusty is staying over at friends something about needing help editing his vlog so it's just you and me for dinner, will I pick something up on my way home?" asked Sharon, she was very aware of Andy checking her out he wasn't subtle about how much he found her attractive, Sharon gave him a knowing smirk.

"I will sort dinner don't worry you just have a good day" Andy replied, mischief spreading all over his grin.

"Ok then I will see you tonight will you be alright getting to your Doctor's appointment" asked Sharon as she took a seat on the side of the bed beside him.

" I will be fine, I'm basically back to full health " Andy reassured, he took a hold of Sharon's hand and stroked her thumb, he continued " now stop worrying about me soon I will be back in the murder room pestering you and especially Provenza"

Sharon giggled she was very much looking forward to having her favourite Lieutenant back at work, she missed him even if she did see him every day at home.

"Ok I will hold you to that Lieutenant" she smiled continuing "now I better get going"

Sharon leaned over and her pressed her lips to his Andy decided to take this opportunity to show her just how fine he really was, he pushed his hands through her hair drawing her closer. Sharon hummed in response. Andy encouraged by her reaction deepened the kiss becoming immersed by the taste of her; she tasted sweet and a slight trace of the coffee she had remained, he was savouring her and he cherished every second.

Sharon could feel herself getting lost in his kiss, she ran her hands up his body settling at the back of his neck stroking the small strands of hair, she had to leave she was going to be late but he was just too irresistible.

They pulled apart breathing heavier but their smiles greater than before.

"I really have to go now Lieutenant or I will be late" said Sharon, her voice low. Andy smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Ok be safe and I will see you tonight for dinner" beamed Andy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Sharon drove towards the office she couldn't stop thinking about that kiss, they were dating so of course they had kissed before but nothing like that. It was heat filled and passionate. It stirred her; she wanted to move further with Andy but how could she when she couldn't even admit to him how she truly felt. Sharon sighed and touched her still tingling lips; she had to tell him soon. If that kiss had left her feeling like this the Sharon couldn't wait for what else was to come.

Andy strode out the doctor's office towards his car whistling, he couldn't imagine today could have been any better, that kiss this morning was enough to put him in an excellent mood. Andy replayed it in his head; the way she had tasted, the feel of her hair in his hands and the sound of that hum Sharon had let out. Oh yes today was a good day and the news he just got just topped it off. Andy reached his car he got in placing the papers on the passenger side reading the bold letters over again:

 _Cleared for active duty_

Andy smiled and then continued whistling, he decided that tonight he was going to tell her. Yes tonight he would finally tell her he was in love with her.

Today had turned out harder than Sharon had expected, they had investigated the murder of a teenage boy. He had been raped and beaten to death. His age, looks and lifestyle echoed that of Rusty's previous reality, Sharon had found that especially hard. The case was an easy solve a "client" of the boy had decided he wasn't going to pay for the services he received and it had resulted in the loss of this young boys life. Sharon had decided to give Rusty a call on her drive home for work. He sounded happy and excited about how his vlog was coming along; she loved him and was immensely proud of him. The conversation with Rusty had lifted her spirits slightly but the events of today still weighed heavy on her. She entered the elevator and pushed the button to her floor, closing her eyes she let out a sigh, all she wanted now was a hot bath and the company of a certain Andy Flynn.

Andy was sitting on the couch watching an old western he had made vegetarian lasagne for dinner and was waiting for Sharon it was getting late but he knew that you could never predict your hours in their line of work. Just as Andy was considering a nap he heard the door open, Sharon was home and from the small smile she gave him he knew it had been a rough day. As she hung her coat and took off her high heels Andy walked towards her, reaching her he pulled her in to a tight embrace. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist thankful that he knew just what she needed. Andy kissed her temple and looked down; their eyes met the passion from the morning slowly returning.

"Why don't you go and run a nice warm bath, dinner will be ready for you when you're done" Andy whispered then placed a brief kiss on her lips.

"That sounds wonderful ", Sharon let go of his waist and smiled "thank you Andy" Sharon headed towards the bathroom thinking just how lucky she was.

Andy watched as she disappeared in to the bathroom, he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. How could he tell her now after she clearly had a tough day? Maybe he should leave it for a better time, but when would be the right time? He sighed and headed towards the kitchen to prepare dinner, why was it so difficult to utter three damm words?

Sharon had finished drying her hair and dressed in her yoga pants, tank top and cream cardigan. The bath had made her feel a lot better; she could smell dinner and her stomach rumbled in anticipation. Andy had just finished placing the plates on the table when Sharon appeared.

"This looks amazing Andy you didn't have to go to all this trouble" exclaimed Sharon viewing the table of food in front of her.

Andy pulled out the chair for Sharon to sit down; as she did he placed a kiss on the top of her head breathing the scent of her.

"It was no trouble, you know I enjoy cooking and I especially enjoy cooking for you" Andy sat down across from her flashing his warmest smile. She loved him so much thought Sharon looking in to his deep hazel eyes. Why can't I just say it?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sharon told Andy about the case over dinner and it became clear to Andy why it had been a tough day, her strength never failed to amaze him. After the last dish was put away Andy offered to make Sharon tea and she gratefully accepted.

"Go and get comfortable on the couch I will bring the tea over" said Andy, he could see she was tired and he wanted her to relax.

Sharon sat down and watched Andy make the tea, he was so comfortable in her kitchen what will it be like when he returns to his own home, will it be the same? She will miss the domesticity she had so easily settled in to.

"You ok Sharon?" questioned Andy setting the mugs down on the coffee table.

"Yes of course" replied Sharon "Just miles away, so how was your day? Oh how did it go with the doctor I forgot to ask!" gasped Sharon. Andy laughed at her thinking how adorable she was.

"It went very well, in fact Captain as of Monday you will have this Lieutenant back in your murder room once again" Andy smiled.

"Oh Andy that is fantastic" squealed Sharon giving him a hug. Andy held on tight inhaling the sweet jasmine aroma of her hair he was sure he was addicted to the fragrance of her. Sharon pulled back slightly then meeting his eyes she leaned in brushing her lips against his. Andy moved forward and embraced her in an intense kiss. Sharon let out a deep hum causing Andy to groan, he ran his hands up her waist, his tongue brushing her lips begging entry. Sharon moved her hands up his back finding the small hairs on the back of his neck. As Andy swept his tongue over once more she parted her lips and allowed him in letting out a small gasp. Her thoughts no longer on the day she had now her mind raced with how much she wanted the man she loved. They pulled apart staring at each other. Andy cleared his throat;

"That was…uh…look sorry if I'm moving too fast Sharon I know we had agreed to take it slow"

Sharon's mind took a few seconds to catch up; her heart was still racing and the stirring still very evident in her stomach.

"I…that was..." Sharon gathered her thoughts and continued "Andy you are not going to fast, believe me I enjoyed kissing you back" she gave a small smile and took his hand in hers."Andy please don't be scared to be affectionate with me" said Sharon looking down at her hands. Andy was silent, his mind going in so many directions he wanted to say so much to her but more importantly he wanted to utter three words.

"Anyway" Sharon said breaking the silence "I should go to bed it has been a very long day"

"Sharon wait" exclaimed Andy realising he was losing the moment to say what he wanted "I…" he paused. Sharon stopped and looked at him expectantly. Andy gave a small smile

"Sleep well" he hung his head slightly, he had missed his chance.

"You to Andy, goodnight" Sharon replied and headed to her bedroom. Andy shook his head, Provenza was right he was an idiot.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Andy turned again, he couldn't sleep. Why didn't he just say it? He went over the night in his head so many times. He looked at the clock 23.42 stared back at him making him in groan in exasperation, he had been in bed for over an hour already. He decided to go to the bathroom in hope that maybe when he came back he might actually get some sleep. He made every effort to make as little noise as possible, he knew the kid was away but he didn't want to disturb Sharon, as he headed back to bed he noticed that Sharon's light was still on. Andy fought every urge to knock on the door and see if she was still awake.

Sharon had re read the same sentence of her book countless time but she couldn't concentrate, her mind kept wandering to what had occurred between her and Andy this evening. Was Andy scared to move forward with her? She had been the one who wanted to love slowly but how does she let him know she's ready? She sighed and closed her book giving up on reading it. Andy would be back at his own home soon, maybe it would be easier to move forward when they were back to some normality. As Sharon pondered this she heard Andy was up. Secretly hoping he would see her light on and check she was still awake Sharon fluffed her hair and adjusted the thin straps of her night dress. Sharon waited in anticipation, but was all she was met with was sound of Andy's bedroom room door click shut. Shaking her head she picked up her book once again in hope that it might distract her from thoughts of Andy Flynn.

00.17 was displayed on the clock Andy was sure the clocked was mocking him, he huffed and sat up, he had to go check of she was still awake, and if she was then he would tell her how he felt and maybe get some sleep. Andy moved quietly down the hall in case she was asleep but was thankful to be met with glow of light under from under her door, letting out a small breath he tapped quietly on her bedroom door.

"Sharon you still up" asked Andy quietly, his stomach tense

"Yes Andy, come in" Sharon replied.

The door creaked open and Andy walked in the sight of her stopping him in his tracks and robbing him of the ability to breathe. She was a vision, the soft glow of the side light illumination the subtle red highlights in her tousled hair, the gentle pink colour of her night dress accentuating her pale skin. Andy had always wondered what Sharon Raydor wore to bed and he was awe struck to find her sitting in bed wearing one of his many fantasies. The straps of the night dress were thin and the v cut hugged her ample cleavage perfectly. Andy found all he could do was stare.

Sharon could feel her pulse quicken, he had come to check on her. She was confused as he wasn't saying anything, noticing that he wasn't looking her in the eye she followed his gaze and it became evident just what had her Lieutenant lost for words. Sharon decided to help him out.

"Andy is everything ok?" asked Sharon

"uh…oh I couldn't sleep" began Andy " I seen your light was on so I came to check on you" he needed to get his thoughts together and away from what lay beneath Sharon Raydor's night dress.

"I can't sleep either, I tried reading "said Sharon pointing at the book that lay open beside her "but I can't concentrate" she smiled softly. Andy returned a smile and closed the door gently behind him.

"Sharon since your awake there is something I need to talk to you about" uttered Andy

"Sure Andy whatever it is I'm listening" said Sharon with a soft smile "do you want to talk over some tea?" she asked

"no its ok it shouldn't take long, you don't need to get up" said Andy quickly, if she stood up and he seen the night dress in its full entirety Andy was sure he would lose any chance he had of finishing what he was trying to say.

Sharon was becoming a bit concerned, Andy was slowly pacing the room and she wondered what exactly he needed to talk to her about, she sat up in anticipation of what he was about to say. Andy noticed her sit up slightly, he gulped what was she trying to do to him?

"Sharon now that I'm well again I wanted to say thank you for looking after me so well, there is something I have been meaning to say and I wanted to tell you way before the whole… um… incident with the car"

Sharon gave a small laugh at his attempt to downplay just how badly injured he had been. Andy smiled at her, his heart was beating so fast he was sure Sharon could hear it, but this was it he had to tell her.

"Sharon, what I wanted to tell you was that…uh...I really want to say that …I love you" blurted Andy

Andy had stopped pacing and was watching waiting for Sharon's response. She looked at him eyes brimming with emotion as the words he said sank in.

"You don't have to say it back but I just really needed to tell you, your amazing Sharon Raydor and I love you, very much" said Andy gently, relief flowed through every vein in his body , at last he had said it, she knew how he felt.

Sharon's mind was racing she couldn't find the words she wanted to say. He loved her. Sharon cleared her throat still trying to find the right words. Deciding that Andy was standing too far away she got of bed and walked towards him. She placed her hands on his chest, lifted her head and placed a lingering kiss on his lips.

"I love you Andy Flynn, very much" she whispered.

Andy felt his heart swell and relief fill his body. She loved him.

Sharon decided she wanted to show Andy just how much she loved him; she drew him in to a passionate kiss and hummed with pleasure.

Hours later they lay tangled breathless and completely spent, Andy stroked Sharon's hair as her head lay on his chest, she listening to the strong beating of his heart.

"Did I tell you that you are amazing Sharon Raydor" smiled Andy. Sharon let out a small giggle.

"You may have mentioned it a couple of times" Sharon lifted her head and gave him a lazy kiss' "you're quite amazing yourself Andy Flynn" said Sharon laying her head back on his chest.

"I love you Andy"

"I love you Sharon"

They both closed their eyes and slept more soundly then they had in weeks, secure in each other's arms, content in their love for another and happy, happy that they had finally said those three little words.

End


End file.
